


Firsts

by MarbleAide



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, First Time, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 14:39:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4880662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarbleAide/pseuds/MarbleAide
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a first time for everything...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Firsts

**Author's Note:**

> More fills for asks over on tumblr. I don't know how I feel about the ending though.

Tim’s nervous. He’s done his research, sure, but there’s only so much preparation reading books and watching porn can do. It’s not like sitting there watching two guys fuck is how it’s actually going to be and some of the stuff Tim found around on the web is definitely stuff he’s positive he’s not ready for during his first time.

Him and Steph fooled around a bit when they were still dating, but it’s a little different when you’re partner’s got different parts and also has years more experience in comparison. He seriously doubts having sex with Bruce will be like two teenagers making out and getting off before clothes ever get fully removed. It’s intimidating when he thinks about it. There’s already so many things about their relationship he doubts, he’s sort of been putting off the sex stuff in an attempt to ignore it all.

But he knows the way Bruce looks at him, touches him, even kisses him, and Tim’s aware enough that he knows where certain situations would have lead if Tim hadn’t pulled away or Bruce had said they should just get some sleep. Bruce knows, he does, and he’s very good about it all– he doesn’t press or push. He stops when Tim clearly gets uncomfortable and says nothing negative about it. But the problem is, Tim looks too. He wants to touch and feel and do more then kiss, he just… doesn’t really know how. But he wants to. So he tries to learn.

The worst of it is trying to do it all in private. He bought a toy to test out on himself– an average sized fake dick that’s only about six inches and doesn’t look terrifying until Tim’s naked with it. At one point he thought about vegetables, but if he got caught with those he really didn’t want to explain himself. At least with the dildo it was all very obvious.

So, at first he starts off slow, easy. He practices with his mouth because that seems like a good place to start and soon learns deep throating isn’t as easy as porn starts make it look. He’s good with regulating his breathing, but his gag reflex is harder to get around. Tim thinks that he might be able to make up for that with just sucking and licking– at least he hopes he will.

Next comes the act itself and Tim’s a little more wary about sticking anything up his ass, but he does try. He reads a lot on that before anything is done, spends a good amount of time in the bathroom beforehand, and does extensive research on which lube to get before laying back on his bed and trying to act ‘natural’. He’s played a little bit with his ass while masturbating, but nothing like this.

The first finger is a little familiar, but the second grows uncomfortable. By the third, he’s not sure about any of it, but Timothy Drake is anything but a quitter, so he grits his teeth, bares down, and learns how to fuck himself. It’s good when he finally finds his prostate. It’s amazing when he rubs at it, presses against it over and over as many times as he can with the odd angle of his hands.

Tim groans and pulls away, grabs up the toy and thrusts it slowly inside of him, trying his hardest to find that right spot again and openly moans when he does. It’s fantastic, but it’s not enough and his hand starts cramping up before he can finish properly. Tim whines out then, leaves the toy in to gently keep it pressed against his prostate as he grabs his cock and thrusts into his hand long enough to come. It’s satsifying, he thinks, laying on his bed feeling boneless and spent, but he’s sure Bruce would be better.

—

He’s still nervous. He’s got this all planned out, but it sounds dumb in his own head, and he really doesn’t want Bruce to question him because of it. He just…really wants sleeping with Bruce to turn into a little bit more then actual sleeping. Watching him undress and shower after patrol is almost too much and Tim nearly loses it there, but he holds strong until they’re both cleaned up and dressed down and going up the stairs.

He follows Bruce to his room without any questions arising. It’s not that odd now, for Tim to follow along and not leave. For Bruce to close the door behind him and know Tim’ll still be beside him in the morning. Tim can tell, however, that Bruce has caught on to Tim’s nerves, staring at him a little longer in a curious fashion, wanting to ask what’s wrong and why Tim can’t seem to keep still tonight.

Before any question can be asked, however, Tim moves into the bathroom with an excuse of brushing his teeth and quickly shuts the door behind him. It’s not a lie, technically. He does brush his teeth, but he freshens up in other ways, counts to ten backwards in his head to keep himself calm before he’s able to walk back outside again.

Now, he tries to relax. He tries to act cool as he crawls into bed besides Bruce and doesn’t take his usual spot beside him and, instead, moves up to straddle Bruce’s hips as best he can wearing nothing but his underwear and sleep shirt.

Bruce obviously notices.

“Hi,” Tim says, awkward and shy, hands against Bruce’s chest to support himself.

“Hello,” Bruce replies, looks at Tim square in the face with that same curious look from earlier, trying to figure it all out. Tim helps, grabs up Bruce’s hands in his own to place them on his hips, makes him squeeze as Tim rocks back and forth a little bit.

“Tim–”

“I want to,” Tim quickly interrupts, not letting Bruce lay out his objections. He leans forward and down, presses a kiss to Bruce’s collar, makes a path of them up to his throat. “If you want to, that is. I want to too.” 

This time, Bruce squeezes Tim’s hips on his own, and it’s not technically supposed to be sexy, but Tim also feels like it is the way his body shivers.

“If you don’t want to, if you’re not ready…”

“I am.” Tim moves back a little bit, just enough to look down into Bruce’s eyes. “I really, really, want to. I’ve been practicing.” 

Bruce cocks a brow. “Practicing?”

Tim’s lips curl up into a smile. It’s the reaction he was hoping for, the one he made a plan for as he wriggles back down Bruce’s body, moves away the sheets from his hips and falls down to his knees between Bruce’s own. It’s a good sight, looking up to find Bruce dumbstruck with his mouth parted. His silence makes it easy for Tim to lean down and mouth against Bruce’s boxers, breathing hot and heavy, tongue at the flesh beneath the fabric that he can feel jerk with attention, the muscles of Bruce’s thighs under Tim’s hands tensing when his mouth finds his cock.

“Tim–”

“Please, Bruce?” Tim looks up at him still breathing close to his dick. “Please?”

It might sound a little desperate and pathetic, but it does the trick. Bruce doesn’t stop him when Tim lets his mouth fall on him once again, licking at him through the cotton of his shorts. It doesn’t take long for Bruce to get hard. He’s felt him get hard when they’re having a particularly heavy make out session, but now Tim also gets to touch.

He thinks Bruce might try to stop him again as he slips his hand down into his boxers to fish Bruce’s cock out, but when he looks up all Bruce is doing is staring down at him, breathing heavy but even. He doesn’t object when Tim slides his pants down until his dick springs free, nearly slapping Tim in the face with how close he was, and all Tim can do for a moment is stare.

He’s seen Bruce naked before, of course, while showering or changing, but this is entirely different. He knew Bruce was big, or at least bigger, but now seeing his cock laying heavy against his abdomen, completely hard, the tip shiny with precum, Tim slowly starts to let the doubts in. The toy he’d bought is nothing like the real thing, not even close.

Bruce sees the way he suddenly stops, how Tim gets that look of concentration on his face mixed in with concern like he’s trying to tackle a particularly hard puzzle to a case. “You don’t–”

“Bruce,” Tim says, voice stern as he looks up to glare at the older man. “If you say one more word I will leave and you will not like the end result.”

Bruce is smart. He knows when to shut up and this is definitely one of those times. So, once more, he tries to relax and let Tim do as he please. It’s worth it, in the end, when Tim finally seems to crack whatever puzzling part of Bruce’s cock has left him at as he takes his cock in hand and slowly brings his mouth down to the tip, kissing it softly.

Bruce’s breath hitched and his stomach flips. Tim’s mouth is pretty. Most of him is pretty, but his mouth is something else. He’s got nice pouty little lips that are tinted a natural red that goes well with his pale skin. He reminds Bruce of Snow White sometimes with white skin, black hair, red lips. The imagine only grows more obscene as Tim gains confidence and opens his mouth.

His technique is lacking and Tim knows that. He knows that his movements are clumsy and he’s not entirely sure how Bruce even likes his handjobs, but right now he’s more concerned about his mouth then he is his hand. He knows he can’t fit much of Bruce into his mouth, but he tries anyway. He sinks down on as much as he can while still being able to breathe and not choke– a third, maybe more, and proceeds to suck until he gets a reaction.

It doesn’t take long. Bruce makes a cut off groaning sound, his hands landing in Tim’s hair as a comfortable weight, tangling up in his locks, moving his bangs from his eyes so he can watch him properly.

Bruce doesn’t guide him, just lets him explore with sucks and kitten licks, pulling back to lap at the head of Bruce’s cock, slide his lips and tongue around the shaft, follow the veins up and down, before taking him back into his mouth. He starts bobbing his head, trying to get a rhythm of when he sucks, but it’s still awkward. Bruce doesn’t care. He’s hard as a rock in Tim’s mouth and all he wants to do is fuck up into Tim’s throat, but he also doesn’t want to actually choke Tim. At least, not when it’s his first blowjob.

Watching him work, how concentrated he is and how his eyes flicker upward to gauge Bruce’s reaction every minute is what’s drive him mad. Tim looks so innocent with a cock in his mouth, sort of scared, but wanting to learn, and Bruce can’t help but pull him away as soon as his fingers travel down to his balls. He’s been waiting far too long for this to have it end with a blowjob.

Tim makes a face when Bruce pulls him up, his cock leaving the tight suction of his lips with a ‘pop’ and Bruce bites down on his tongue trying not to moan. He drags the boy up from his kneeling position between his legs, has Tim sitting back straddling his waist as he was at first before dragging him down for a kiss.

Tim doesn’t object, just makes a noise as Bruce licks into his mouth to taste himself on Tim’s tongue. His hands roam to Tim’s ass, rubbing until he can’t help himself and squeezes until Tim jerks on top of him with a small squeak.

“Did I– do something wrong?” Tim asks, completely breathless from sucking Bruce off and kissing him.

Bruce can’t help but smile at that, the teen ever wanting to please.

“No,” He says quickly before anything negative can fully settle in Tim’s head. “I just figured you wouldn’t want the night to end with you down there.”

It’s adorable watching Tim’s eyes light up.

“Oh, yes, I–” Tim leans over to open the nightstand on the side he usually sleeps at. When he comes back up, Bruce is actually disappointed in himself for not realizing Tim had been stashing lube and condoms in there for who knows how long. “I’ve been practicing with this too.”

That is a mental image Bruce certainly wants more of. Picturing Tim off in his room fingering himself– probably with far too much lube and the wrong angle on his back, liding in and out, wiggling around trying to get comfortable.

“Show me.” Leave Bruce’s mouth far too fast and Tim’s smiling far too wide.

Tim rolls over onto the bed and quickly shimmies out of his little briefs, his own cock bouncing up thin, pale, with a ruby head and hard in a way that makes Bruce’s mouth water seeing as he hasn’t actually touched him yet.

Tim spreads lube onto his fingers with a practiced ease that Bruce wish he knew about, wants to question Tim to know all the details about exactly what he’s been practicing, but right now he’s more concentrated on Tim lifting his hips up and spreading his legs,opening himself for Bruce’s eyes as his fingers start sliding against his hole, rubbing and pressing to get him nice and wet.

Bruce inches just a bit closer, eyes going from Tim’s fingers to his eyes. “Do you like touching yourself?”

“Yes,” Tim breathes out, sounding fucked out already as he lays back and slowly starts to slide his first finger inside. “It was odd, at first, but then- ah- then I kept doing it and it’s so…nice.” Tim throws his head back and sighs happily, starting up a slow motion of his finger sliding in and out.

Bruce reaches up, tucks at the hem of Tim’s shirt he’s still wearing, slides it up his chest so h can press a thumb to one of Tim’s nipples, playing with it until Tim gasps and his eyes snap open.

“What about here?”

Tim moans as Bruce keeps rubbing, playing, feels Tim’s body react beautifully under his attention as the skin peaks and hardens. Tim’s biting at his lip.

“No, no, I never thought–” He groans softly, not finishing his thought as Bruce puts both of his hands on the boy’s chest, pinches and rubs until each nipple is a red nub and Tim’s blushing. He’s slide a second finger inside of himself, scissoring the digits apart until his body trembles. “Bruce…”

Bruce grabs the bottle of lube before Tim can say another word, slicks up his own fingers and rubs until their warm before pressing one inside along with Tim’s own. Tim’s back arches and the breath leaves his lungs.

“Good?”

“You’re fingers are bigger. Much– fuck, Bruce!” Tim’s whining, shaking under Bruce’s touch and Bruce only smiles, slides his hand down to Tim’s hip to get a grip before thrusting his finger inside. Tim’s already moaning, his cock bouncing against his belly with every jolt of Bruce’s hand, and after a few moment of this Tim retracts his own hand, brings it up to the pillow he’s resting on and grips it tight.

 

“Bruce!”

He slides in a second finger, listens to Tim gasp before pressing in a third just to hear the sound get cut off as Tim’s stretched out further. Bruce would think that maybe he couldn’t handle it, but Tim’s not moving away at all, he’s not telling him to stop. Instead, Tim’s legs part further, his hips open up, mouth open to the sky to moan and pant with every thrust of Bruce’s thick fingers inside of his body.

It’s when Tim starts begging that he knows he’s ready. That his mouth keeps forming ‘please, please, please’ with nothing else to go with it and how his hips keep grinding down against Bruce’s fingers, trying to get him deeper and deeper inside.

Bruce is quick to grab a condom, his cock heavy between his own thighs, wanting to know how wet and tight Tim will be, how hot he is, how much he can take. The thought drives Bruce onward, rolling the condom down onto his shaft with Tim’s eyes burning bright at him the entire time. He pours more slick on and Tim whines, rolls his hips and thrusts down to indicate his inpatients.  
The thought of slapping him comes to Bruce’s mind, but that can be later. Can be a different game. Right now, all he needs to do is fuck Tim.

Tim’s small. It’s a known fact, but the point is driven home further when Bruce gets his legs up around his shoulders, leans over the boy’s body and looks down at him, at how tiny he appears now with Bruce’s shadow covering him. His eyes are half lidded and he’s panting, lips still bright red from earlier, his hands clenched at the sides of his head, too-big t-shirt hiked up around his armpits, chest heaving with his nipples and cock a matching pretty pink.

Tim licks his lips. “Fuck me.”

Bruce doesn’t wait around for anything else.

When he slides in much slower then he would have preferred, Tim’s so tight it nearly hurts. The boy’s back is arching, his fingers going white, as his mouth opens in a silent scream.

“Tim, fuck, Tim. Relax, you’ve got–”

“Bruce,” Tim whines, voice catching at the end. “So big. So big, your cock, oh god, don’t–”

“Tim,” Bruce says again, starts to pull out, but Tim’s locks his ankles and doesn’t let Bruce move any further. He looks down and Tim’s shaking his head, reaching a hand out which Bruce grabs, interlaces their fingers.

“Please, don’t leave. Don’t– just fuck me, Bruce, please. I want it so bad, you feel–”

Bruce moves his hips, thrusts just a bit, and Tim’s eyes roll back into his head.

“–Amazing. Bruce, please, please, please, fuck me. Fuck me. Fuck me.”

Tim’s begging drives him forward, has him pressing in further until he’s bottomed out and Tim’s cursing, biting at his lip and unable to help that his hips keep moving, keep wanting Bruce to move. He takes the hint easily, pulls out and thrusts back inside faster this time. Tim’s looser now, but he’s still like a vice, still so hot, still dripping more him.

He keeps moving, keeps forcing Tim open until he can’t close anymore, until his cock slides right inside and stabs at Tim’s prostate, makes him squirm and moan and squeeze Bruce’s hand, claw at the sheets.

Tim’s beautiful. He’s panting and whining and keeps saying ‘yes’ whenever he gets a breath enough to do so. He takes Bruce’s cock so easily now, just lets Bruce pound into him and fuck him stupid. His cock keeps bouncing against his abdomen, splattering him with precom and Bruce watches it all, grips his hip harder, and drives in faster.

When Tim comes, it’s a complete and utter surprise. It rips through him with a shout, makes every muscle in his body tense and Bruce moans with the feeling of how much tighter he gets, holds on and attempts to fuck Tim through it as he cum onto his stomach, his chest, pearly white making him look even paler.

Bruce thrusts inside of him a dozen more times, bruises the imprint of his fingers into Tim’s hip as he shutters, groans, and spills into the condom. He’s only so glad he had enough energy to pull out and tie off the condom before falling down onto the bed, pull Tim into his side and kiss his head.

“Good for a first time?” Bruce asks, voice rough and rumbling as he keeps pressing kisses onto Tim, from his forehead to his cheek and down to his throat. “Tim?”

Tim doesn’t say a word for a long time, just stares off into the void as Bruce sucks a mark right under his jaw, makes him groan with it and blink, pushing back until he can look Bruce in the eyes.

“I’ve never, ah…come like that before. Untouched, I mean.” He says sounding far too sheepish for a kid who just had a dick in his ass.

Bruce can’t help but grin, his chest swelling with pride as he pulls Tim in and kisses his lips, makes it slow and sloppy until both of them need to pull back for air.

“Well, next time we can find out more things you can do.”

Tim beams at him, grins as well and pecks Bruce’s mouth before snuggling up beside him. “Next time.”


End file.
